French patent No. 2,642,539 describes a device allowing sudden variations of liquid and gas flowing into the device to be damped and regulated, particularly on the inflow of gas plugs or liquid, that is in the presence of a large amount of fluid only consisting of the gaseous phase or of the liquid phase. This device comprises a tank or surge drum provided with a sample tube extending over a given height of the tank, this tube being pierced with sampling apertures or openings. The device located at the inlet of a pump thus makes it possible to deliver at the pump a multiphase fluid exhibiting characteristics, particularly relating to the gas phase-liquid phase ratio, compatible with the running of the pump.
However, the prior art does not provide a device having such a size and structure that, on the one hand, an amount of liquid always sufficient to remove at any time a large gas pocket or amount is available and, on the other hand, an optimum GLR value is kept as a function of the characteristics of the multiphase pump located downstream, so that it may apply a sufficient compression onto the effluents to be transferred.
One therefore has to change the device as a function of the evolution in time of the composition of the fluid coming from a source of effluents, as occurs for example during the activity period of oil wells, which leads to considerable operating losses.